


What Music They Make

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Genre: Community: spook_me, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-26
Updated: 2011-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:42:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, Matt's happy that John isn't with him when he finds Lucy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Music They Make

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's spook_me community, for the prompt "disease"

In the end, Matt's happy that John isn't with him when he finds Lucy.

When the virus took hold, when more and more people began to succumb, they'd scoured the city looking for her. Rutgers was little more than a smoking hole in the ground, the lush campus and old buildings victim, along with so many other large gathering places in the city, of the last desperate measure to stem the tide of infection by a beleaguered and overwhelmed government. Even so, he and John had crawled through the rubble, had searched every shattered nook and cranny to find her. When that failed, they'd tried her favourite haunts, the homes of her friends; creeping silently through the streets, staying clear of the small roving bands who roamed the desolate avenues.

The weight of Lucy's unknown fate weighs on John's mind, and John's melancholy weighs on Matt's. He knows that John can't bear the thought of Lucy being alone, frightened. Not now, with the time of Man coming to its final stuttering end.

He and John had abandoned the little house in Brooklyn when the fighting between the humans and the bloodsuckers overtook the borough, when the fires raged out of control. They'd returned to check it once, twice, each time finding no signs of habitation by either living or undead. But on instinct Matt returns a third time. He hugs the wall as he slinks quietly down the hallway, steps carefully on the basement stairs to avoid the creaking of the old wood. And this time, he isn't disappointed.

A chink in the scarred wooden planking covering the windows lets in a spray of moonlight that falls on Lucy's long hair, her wide startled eyes. Her long, graceful neck. She's still beautiful, even now.

Matt smiles, runs his tongue appraisingly over his teeth.

Soon, Lucy won't have to be alone anymore. But yes, it's better that John isn't with him tonight.

Matt never did like to share.


End file.
